unwelcome lonely prussia
by lunanigh282
Summary: when Prussia stays to long at Germany's bothering him to death Germany tells him to leave but Germany soon finds out why Prussia's always around.


Germany's pov

God i would have never allowed Prussia to stay with me if i knew all he would do is complain about everything, talk about how awesome he is, and harass Italy. I was sick of running home from the battle field because Italy called about Prussia trying to do perverted things to him. Prussia had to leave even if he was my brother he had over stayed his welcome.

I got up from my work desk and proceeded out of the room to find Prussia.

" Prussia." i grouchily yelled threw his bedroom door.

" Yeah im awesome what do you want."

I sighed before continuing " can you open the door so i can talk to you face to face."

It was quiet for a minute before Prussia's voice spoke again. "Sorry i cant do that you see im in the middle of something."

Prussia being in the middle of something was never good. "What are you in the middle of."

I looked around down the hall, wait i haven't seen/heard anything from Italy all day today."DAMMIT Prussia open the door. if you have Italy in there im going to kill you."

I could hear Prussia laughing." Well when you put it that way i definitely cant let you in."

Dammit that Prussian. I rammed into the door with all my force sending it crashing open, partly off its hinges. My eyes widened in horror Italy was tied to the bed. he was void of any piece of clothing except a sock, but that was being used as a gag. Prussia was hovering over Italy and without thinking i grabbed the Prussian by the hair and literally threw him across the room. I turned to Italy and attempted to untie him. once Italy was untied and the gag removed he began to

cry into my chest.

" doitsu doitsu Prussia tried to do bad things to me like the stuff from your magazines."

I gently stroked the Italian's hair. " its ok Italy im going to punish him for it. right now i want you to go back to your house."

I picked Italys clothes up off the floor and passed them to him. Italy kissed my cheek and took off out of the room. Prussia was sitting on the floor rubbing his head and cursing. i walked over and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

" WHAT THE HELL WES..." i interrupted Prussia to yell at him.

" How many times have i told you to stay away from my stuff." Prussia looked at me confused at first but then getting what i meant.

" but Germany aren't brothers supposed to share there things." the comment made me burst out in anger

" No i cant share Italy with you hes mine already, god Prussia will you just leave im so tired of you."

the look on Prussia's face was a pained one. i may have yelled at him and kicked him out plenty of times but this was the first time he actually seemed affected by it. He didn't make some stupid comment or try to argue about how hes to awesome to leave instead he shoved me away and rushed out of the room. It took me a minute to collect what just happened. Without thinking i chased after Prussia trying to find where he had went. He had already fled the house part of me wanted to just let him leave but i couldn't let him be hurt. I rushed around looking everywhere for Prussia when i finally found him. He was leaning against a tree on the ground what seemed like tears streaming down his cheek. I was shocked i had never ever in my life seen Prussia cry other than tears of overwhelming laughter and joy. I approached Prussia slowly, he covered his face so i couldn't see him cry.

" Oi Prussia whats wrong with you this the first time you have ever acted this way." i knelled down so i was looking at Prussia's covered face.

"Nothing is wrong with me so go away." Wow something was really wrong since Prussia was being serious.

" Im not going anywhere so tell me whats bothering you was it that i wont share Italy with you or that i kicked you out because if it is that's a stupid reason for you to be upset."

" Will you just shut up West no its not that you wont share Italy its the fact that you have Italy, you have someone to love you. We use to be so close as brothers than you be distant toward me when you became allies with japan and Italy. You ignore me and always kick me out of your house telling me how annoying i am and how much you dislike my company. I thought when you became a greater country we would still be close but i guess i was wrong. And to add to it all everyone seems to have forgotten about me. hungry took my place beside Austria and he doesn't even care. HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE!" Prussia moved his hands and hit them against the ground tears were pouring from his eyes now. I did the only thing i knew that might help, i threw my arms around Prussia and stroked his back.

" I'm sorry Prussia i never noticed how lonely and distant you were. I was selfish only worrying about the growth and well being of my country i never stopped to think about you. When Italy confessed his love to me and i accepted it i was overjoyed. I didn't know you were always there watching my happiness while you were in so much pain." By now Prussia was trying to push me away but i held him even tighter.

"You were always my inspiration, your why i tried so hard to become the strong great country i am now. I never stopped thinking about you either, when one of us went to war i always wondered how you were if you were ok and healthy. I always waited for when i came back and would get to see your stupid Prussian smile. I didn't know about the Austria thing so i cant say anything about it all i can say is hes a idiot for replacing you with hungry cause no idiot can amount to you. I never forgot about you and i never will your my brother and i care about you."

I let go of Prussia letting him fall against the tree. he was still crying as he looked up at me. I smiled at him and began to laugh." You look so not awesome."

As i laughed Prussia hit me in the shoulder then wrapped his arms around me." Is everything you said true."

I returned then hug" Yeah it is even the part about you looking not awesome."

Prussia ended the hug and hit me again. he got up off the ground and i did the same brushing the dirt off me." So Prussia ready to return to my house."

Prussia looked at me confused."I thought you wanted me to leave."

" God Prussia do we have to go over this again you can come by and stay how ever long you want just as long as you don't touch Italy." Prussia seemed happy as we began to walk back to the house.

" Hey west."

"yeah Prussia."

" No promises on that Italy thing." i stared at Prussia and balled my fist. Prussia started running and i chased him both of us laughing.

~Prussia's thoughts while being chased by Germany~

" this is exactly what i wanted my brothers attention and love."

the end

( hope you enjoyed it)


End file.
